russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Superstar Top 12 for the Live Shows
September 20, 2013 Born to be a Superstar franchise in the huge success, accross the world from Asia in Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Japan, Chinese, Australia, America, California, Middle East, Guam, Europe, United States, United Kingdom, Mexico, India, Biritish, Hawaii, Papua New Guinea, North America, Canada, here in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao in the local version of the hit talent search show. Earning for the success, Anak TV Seal Awards for Most Favorite TV Programs, Gawad Tanglaw Awards for Best Talent Search Program, USTv Student's Choice Awards for Best Talent Search Program, Golden Screen TV Awards for Outstanding Talent Search Program and KBP Golden Dove Awards for Best Talent Program. The race to the much-anticipated 1st year anniversary celeberation of Born to be a Superstar is set as its top 12 finalist for their superstars to the top-rating and Twitter-trending singing-reality search show. As the first 3D online videoke game in the Philippines Born to be a Superstar Online to search for the next online singing sensation. Playing the online game can get you a chance to superstars and be a part of an album and concert with a singing champion Anja Aguilar. The reality talent search is going to launch with the goal to reach 2.5 million youth. The activities planned for the rest of the year will cover 326 barangays and 4,000 internet cafes around the metro, online reinforcement through 20 internet cafe forums. A rising popularity of Internet sensations, Born to be a Superstar has perfectly this reality search. The new internet platform for superstars, the reality singing-talent show has been reaping several achievements including its record-breaking national TV ratings, being a trend-setting singing superstars to launch a best-selling official album, jampacked nationwide mall shows, concert performers, online game videoke at borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph and the most viewed programs on Global IBC. The show was such a big hit that it quickly invaded the digital world as it managed to become a trending topic on social networking sites like Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook and the most viewed program on the video-on-demand site WatchPhilippines.TV. The reality talent search is tied up with some spectacular partners that IBC-13 determined to discover a new talents. The search is dedicated to competing in weekly, monthly, and quarterly rounds. The homegrown winner will have the chance to compete with winners from IBC TV and radio stations nationwide in the grand championship finals. From its consistent high national TV ratings, Born to be a Superstar truly conquered the nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter and Facebook almost Sunday night; nationwide mall tours; best-selling albums, TV and radio guestings; sold-out concert and merchandise; online game videoke at borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph; superstar karaoke; numerous magazine covers; and the live performing events from the SM Mall of Asia Arena, the Aliw Theater and Smart Araneta Coliseum. With the show’s phenomenal superstar success, Anja Aguilar was hailed as the Asia’s newest singing champion of Sunday primetime TV. Aside from its 1st year anniversary, the competition in Born to be a Star's 1st Year Anniversary Party airing on September 22 and 29. Viewers can also vote the number 1 reality singing search show on Sunday primetime TV. This Sunday, the talent singers of the judges of Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado will sing the superstars of the Top 12 finalist who will battle for Born to be a Superstar title. According to Boots, IBC-13 helping recording companies like IBC Records. The viewing public and the judges have on who will advance to the 1st year anniversary, the public votes on Sunday as well the judges scores. Competing for the rising singers are Leon, Kristofer and Ronald, who will bring years of professional performing experience to the stage. Whose sings will win the hearts of viewers of judges? Meanwhile, singing princess Shanne Velasco and Anne Bernardo will try to perform in the show are young. For the singing competition, Born to be a Superstar will be their dream of becoming the next singing superstar. Also, Veejay Aragon, Muriel and Pauline in this competition singing, who seem to the songs. In this, John Michael, Anna and Melvin are singing battle pros. Who will be as the Top 12 finalists to compete in the reality show? Don’t miss Born to be a Superstar's 1st Anniversary” every Sunday, 8:30PM on IBC-13. Get the latest news and updates about the show and view the exclusive talent artists’ profiles and performance videos in Born to be a Superstar official website at http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph. Like the show’s Facebook page www.facebook.com/borntobeasuperstarphilippines, follow @borntobeasuperstarphil on Twitter, and follow ibcborntobeasuperstar on Instagram. Panalo Weekend Television ratings, viewing of The Kapinoy Network’s introduction of its Panalo Weekend primetime programming on IBC-13 which rated above competition on other networks. Offering accessible primetime entertainment of comedy, drama, reality and sports fare, IBC-13 packed the power of a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar, Robi Domingo, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Christopher de Leon, Miss Universe 2012 runner-up Janine Tugonon, loveteam Janeena Chan and Dino Pimerial, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, MM and MJ Magno, Cristine Reyes, Young JV, James Reid, Shy Carlos, Imee Hart, Giu Comia, Nathan Barrera, Ella Cruz, Andi Eigenmann and Joross Gamboa and PBA player James Yap, in well-scripted and fast-paced shows generous in entertainment. Production values that viewers asking for more. It’s entertainment just like Pinoys want it. In terms of primetime weekend fare, The Kapinoy Network, for this columnist, does it better!